mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of My Excess/Gallery
Twilight's clean up S02E10 Twilight LightCandle.png S02E10 Twilight NoDistractions.png S02E10 Twilight TodayIsImportant.png|Hehe I look evil! S02E10 Twilight MagicBooks.png S02E10 Twilight MessOfBooks.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks1.png|I am not Professor X. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks2.png|Not again! Shoot, what was it? Oh yeah, Narokath, Santa—''wait. Wrong VA. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks3.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks4.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks5.png SpikeTuningFork.png|Apparently, ripening Fire Rubies are crystallized Cs. Spike with his ruby S2E10.png Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png|Spike's second love Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Spike's first kiss on the cheek Rarity anypony home S2E10-W10.png|"Anypony home!" Rarity super gasp S2E10-W10.png|Oh my Celestia! What is that? Rarity see fire ruby S2E10-W10.png Rarity did you say delish S2E10-W10.png Rarity hope not S2E10-W10.png Rarity oh nooo S2E10-W10.png Rarity book surprise S2E10-W10.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10-W10.png Rarity worried S2E10.png|My Celestia...I DO taste like marshmallow! Rarity it magnifcent S2E10-W10.png|Rarity's charm. Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png Rarity recieve fire ruby S2E10-W10.png Rarity what to say S2E10-W10.png|Rarity is pleased with Spike's gift. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|And there was much rejoicing Rarity hippity hop S2E10-W10.png Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss Spike's birthday SpikeUnwashedCheek.png|He wasn't kidding! SpikeChase1.png|Get back here— SpikeChase2.png|—Spike! SpikeChase3.png|Hold ''still— SpikeChase4.png|—Spike! SpikeChase5.png|QUIT IT— SpikeChase6.png|—SP— SpikeChase7.png|—P-p-''Pinkie Pie!?'' The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Converted file cb41c26f converted.png|Happy birthday Spike! SpikeABook.png|Spike: I usually just get one present...From Twilight...a book. Twilight found out S2E10-W10.png|Twilight: ! Twilight what book S2E10-W10.png Rarity speaking this S2E10-W10.png Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10-W10.png Rarity been inspired S2E10-W10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|I'm being random! Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.PNG Sapphire Cupcake.png|A jewel among pastry desserts, the Sapphire Cupcake Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|I've gone cross eyed! Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Converted file 0faf291b converted.png Converted file 3e504126 converted.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png|Spike with his pimp hat Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG Secretofmyexcess.png|Spikely Whiplash has returned! Hey Junebug its my birthday.png|Asking Junebug for a gift. JunebugS2E10.PNG Twilight_catching_Spike.png|Ow! My ear! Twilight angry S2E10.PNG|Spike... Spike's rampage Funnytwi.png|Scared Twilight Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png|What the... S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Twilight Sparkle lol S02E10.png He is a Dragon.jpg|He is a dragon should_consult_a_vet.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No 1 assistant! Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png|Asking Zecora for help Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Oh no... Twilight Sparkle galloping S02E10.png Twilight trying to stop Spike S02E10.png Twilight u kidding me S2E10-W10.png Spike taking scooter S2E10.png|"Spike... WANT!" Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Not usually a good idea to play tug of war with a dragon Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|Give me back my scooter! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG|That incredible, amazing BROOM! Spike Hulking Out.png|Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. Get the rope.png|Applejack and her green mustache TwilightRopeS2E10.PNG ApplejackRopeS2E10.PNG Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG|These are my apples! Got that Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|This is not what it looks like Fluttershy Scared Season 2 Episode 10.png|Fluttershy is afraid of dragons, remember? Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.PNG Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG|Eat this punk! How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png|My cake! Stopping giant Spike Rarity checking cape S2E10-W10.png Spikebigeye.png|Spike, just what are you looking at, there? Rarity or this look S2E10-W10.png Rarity yeah this look S2E10-W10.png RarityScaredS2E10.PNG Rarity screaming S2E10-W10.png Spike grown up.png Rarity not enjoying this S2E10-W10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10-W10.png Rarity Hairdoo.png|''my Hair!'' Rarity yay they save me S2E10-W10.png Rarity see FS & RD fall S2E10-W10.png Rarity my... S2E10-W10.png Rarity cape S2E10-W10.png Rarity sad eyed S2E10-W10.png|Sad eyed. Rarity use me weapon S2E10-W10.png Rarity horrible as it is S2E10-W10.png Rarity because you're dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity but this!!! S2E10-W10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10-W10.png Rarity crime against fashion S2E10-W10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!" Rarity cute angry face S2E10-W10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity what u looking S2E10-W10.png|Huh? What is he looking at? Rarity not this S2E10-W10.png Rarity not getting gem S2E10-W10.png Rarity given to me S2E10-W10.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10-W10.png Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10-W10.png Rarity most generous dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity too precious S2E10-W10.png MLP - S2E10 - Wonderbolts to the Rescue.PNG|Wonderbolts to the Rescue MLP - S2E10 - Wonderbolts Dive.PNG|Commencing attack MLP - S2E10 - Shear Attack.PNG|Their only successful contribution MLP - S2E10 - Attack Formation.PNG|Go time! SpikeRevert.png|This is the worst... possible... time... to revert to normal. Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png|Pinkie Pie had tripped backwards in a cute way. Also, who knew Applejack is a pony who could have a faint of heart? The_brave_and_the_scary_pony.png|Rainbow teaching Fluttershy how to fly a rescue stunt Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png|Spike felt this is the best moment to come out to Rarity. Rainbow_Fluttershy_rescue.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to the rescue! Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png|Spike attempts to confess his feelings... Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png|...Only to get hushed by Rarity. Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png|Because Rarity also had something she kept from Spike... Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|...and her eyes silently suggested she knew about his feelings. She had always known. Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png|And Spike was glad. Rarity and Spike plummet to their doom S02E10.png|Regardless, Spike and Rarity almost reached a certain doom as they continued to plummet... Rarity and Spike saved by their pegasi friends in the last second S02E10.png|...only to then be saved in the last second by a familiar rainbow-blur! Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carry their rescued friends to safety. Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png|Rainbow Dash takes pride in her feat, as usual. Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png|But Fluttershy grows ecstatic herself... Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png|...as she cannot believe she actually rescued somepony from imminent doom! MLP - S2E10 - Mission Failed.PNG|Not a good day for the Wonderbolts MLP - S2E10 - Wonderbolts Away.PNG|But at least they tried Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png|Spike on-looks to the aftermath... Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png|...and could not believe he was once so enormous and destructive. Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png|Rarity, however, declares she is proud of him regardless. A confused Spike inquires why. Rarity Kisses Spike ;D 2.png|Everything's alright now Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png|Whilst generous Rarity passes on her finished cape designs to her friends... Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png|...Spike writes a letter to Princess Celestia, telling her about the hard lesson he learned about generosity... Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png|...and how amazingly it gives back. Lip smack S02E10.png|A "smooshy" ending! Category:Season 2 Category:Secret of My Excess images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Category:Secret of My Excess images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries